VOCALOID
by Islazytbh
Summary: It's not easy being the new guy on the squad of VOCALOID. At least not for Gakupo. He will have to go through countless amounts of concerts and music videos before he can get some recognition. It doesn't help that the blue haired kid is being a jackass. What will he do when Master gets him a job as a teacher to pay rent.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _July 31_ _st_ _2008_

It was the usual, we're in Hell it's that hot, summer day. Kaito, the same man who wears a thick blue scarf and white trench coat, had to strip off his outer layers and into something light. He still wore those ugly boot cut pants and the dweeby looking pair of shoes.

"Why the fuck is it so hot out?" Kaito asked himself.

"Probably because you wear too much clothing," a voice replied.

"Ehh! MASTER! You almost scared me to death!" Kaito screamed.

"Oh I am so sorry, I forgot you're sensitive... anyways I have a task for you," Master said.

Behind him stood a six foot three purple samurai who had the most perplexed expression on his face.

'Wait! Is that lipstick?' Kaito thought. "Who's the gay looking samurai behind you?"

"Excuse Me?!" wailed the very bitter Samurai

"Did I just say that out loud?" Kaito asked with a blush from embarrassment across his face.

"Damn right you did!" The purple samurai responded coldly.

"I'll just leave you two to solve this quarrel," Master muttered as he snuck away from the blossoming fight.

"What's your name so I can have something to call you besides 'fuckface'?" Kaito snapped.

"Eck, like I would ever tell the likes of you. Old shitty brown boot cut pants, and this raggedy wife-beater. Man you must live in the dumps." The samurai said in a snide voice.

"Well at least I don't look like I came out of some weird anime convention. Otaku trash should burn in hell," Kaito retorted.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" The Samurai screamed.

"I don't know, it's kind of accu..." Kaito managed to spew out before he got punched in the face hard.

"That should teach you a lesson abo…" The Samurai muttered before his head collided into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

"Kaito! What the Fuck are you doing!?" Screamed an 'all too familiar' voice.

"Meiko? It'snotwhatit….. I mean it's exactly what it looks like" Kaito said in a panicked manner.

"Explain yourself! And Gakupo was just our newest addition to VOCALOID" Meiko demanded.

"Gakupo? Well anyways, this man, Gakupo, kind of showed up out of nowhere and he just had to wear the most punch-able outfit in existence." Kaito said.

"That's the best you can give me?" Meiko questioned in her stern voice.

"Yeeesssssss…." Kaito said, not so sure for himself.

Meiko called Len outside using her flip phone, because that boy sits on his ass playing FF7 Crisis Core all day and won't respond to her yelling his name from the floor below. Len although designed to be a 14 year old boy, was able to lift 80 pounds on each hand. That kid is something else. Maybe he got this idea to become a macho man after having a huge crush on Cloud Strife, his favorite video game character. Or maybe he wants to be Cloud Strife.

"whahahahaht?" Len whined in his disappointed voice after failing a mission in his game.

"Len, dear, could you be a kind gentleman and help Kaito bring Gakupo inside?" Meiko asked in her sickly sweet mother voice.

"Maybe after I redo this mission you kind of distracted me from." Len said with the phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder while he is holding his PSP in his hand.

Len. NOW!" Meiko yelled into the phone.

"Ugg fine, you owe me" Len said in his usual bratty teenage voice.

Len exited his sunshine yellow and sky-blue room. He stomped down the stairs and went outside to find the samurai laying on the ground and a dumbfounded Kaito next to him.

"It's not my fault. He punched me first" Kaito said trying to come up with his extremely questionable excuses.

"Really?" Len asked, astonished that Kaito would retaliate like that.

"Uhh yeah, him and his gay looking lipstick" Kaito said looking 'disgusted' at Gakupo.

"Says the gayest person in Vocaloid… Wait, do you actually have a crush on him?"

"Pfft no." Kaito retaliated trying his hardest to look repulsed by Gakupo's handsome face.

"Wait a second, he looks familiar… like I've seen him in my game." Len pondered "Genesis!"

"Genesis?" Asked Kaito not knowing who the fuck Genesis is.

"Yeah he literally has the exact same face as Genesis." Len said astonished that his favorite video game's characters are coming to 'life'. "So that means that his Voice Provider must be… Gackt!" Len screamed.

"You mean that bishi Pop-Rock artist who looks younger the more he ages?" Asked Kaito.

"Yeah that guy!" Len said.

Len and Kaito started to carry Gakupo's limp body inside, Len taking the arms and Kaito taking the legs. They rest him on the big black leather couch in the living room. It still kind of smells like alcohol from the time Meiko spilled Sake all over it. Leaving him on the couch in his slumber, Kaito and Len decided to go and play some FF7 CC together. More like Len plays and Kaito watches. When Len managed to get to that cut scene where Genesis tells Sephiroth that he's a monster, Kaito makes the most astonished face.

"Oh geez, he really does have the same voice and face as Genesis." Kaito said, still shocked.

"OH NO, I just hit a famous singer's son…." Kaito said startled.

"Do you think Gakupo would mind if I ask him to recite Loveless?" asked Len randomly.

"Go ahead and try. I doubt the bastard would do anything like that" Kaito bitterly stated.

'Everything is pitch-black…..' Gakupo thought as he was staggering in consciousness. Suddenly a bright light formed. In his blurry gaze, he saw a small teen with two motherfucking huge pigtails on the sides of her head. Geez how did this girl's head not fall off her neck? She had on what looked like a very modified and skimpy version of a school girl's uniform.

"Hey… are you okay?" she asked gently. "My name is Miku, Hatsune Miku." She stated like it was the most obvious thing.

"Miku….. Where's that blue haired bastard? I am going to wring him one" Gakupo grumbled bitterly.

"Oh, he's in Len's room probably playing FF7 Crisis Core or something like that" Miku said. "Wait did he do this to you?" Miku worriedly asked.

"No, I just fell down 10 flights of stairs" Gakupo sarcastically retorted

"Well that's no good, I will make Kaito apologize for his rude actions." Miku said in a sweet voice.

"That fi…. No wait, please do. I also want him to do a small favor to make up for it. Gakupo plotted with a smirk on his face.

"I'll get him down here in just a minute." Miku said catching on to his plans.

Gakupo, still lying on the couch with the worst migraine ever, has been hearing the two bicker upstairs for like 10 minutes. When the yelling came to a stop, he heard shuffling down the stairs. With what little strength he had, he looked over so see Miku dragging Kaito over by the ear. What a scary freshman indeed.

"Don't you have something to say Mister? Miku nagged to Kaito.

"Uhh sorry….. What I did was wrong" Kaito said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"And?" Miku pushed on the lack of an apology.

"Is there any way I could make it up to you" Kaito grunted.

"There is. You see, I finished making a song called Dancing Samurai and I would totally love for you to be in the music video. But for now I have an alternative video for the song." Gakupo expressed with a sadistic smile.

"Can I? Can I please be in it? PLEASE? Len begged in his most childish voice ever.

"uhh yeah…. Sure….." Gakupo said slowly.

The Door suddenly opened with full force making a loud bang when it hit the wall.

"Hey losers, I have some great news!" Rin bragged as she swaggered her way into the room.

"What she means to say is that Master has some important information for us." Meiko said.

"As the younger ones know, they have to go to school. They've already started their first term. Second Term of school will start around early September. The rest of you will be assigned as teachers. Master declared as he pointed at the three adults in the room.

"Meiko, you're going to be a Japanese teacher at the Elementary school. Kaito, you're going to be a Chemistry teacher at the High School. And Gakupo, you will be the History teacher at the High School as well as a coach for the Elementary baseball team." Master read off his notes.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I don't know Chemistry!" Kaito shouted like it was the most obvious thing.

"Well I guess you'll have to get cracking on those books then," master snidely said while he walked to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. "Also, Gakupo, I want you to sleep on the third floor, that's where all the Internet Co. VOCALOIDs stay." He shouted from the Kitchen.

TBC…

AN/ haha this is only a partial troll fic. Though I tried to make everything historically "accurate" and also "accurate" to where they are (*cough cough* Japan). So my main ship is going to be GakuKai. And the other major ships are going to be LenKu RinGumi and MeiLuka. I will probably add a bunch of other teaser ships on the side as well. Like a one-sided Gakuluka or a failed relationship between Kaito and Miku or something. Might do some satire twincest while I'm at it. Probably going to have a shit ton of references to different stuff. Don't worry if you are a crazy Kaito fan who only likes to see him be a dorky ice cream prince. You will definitely see that in later chapters. I know someone got mad at me once for saying Kaito is Tsundere. He definitely is in my book. I want him to be extremely tsundere with Gakupo. I also thought it would be funny to make Len a Cloud Strife fan boy because I drew a picture of him once cosplaying as Cloud. I just had to make all those Gackt jokes because they are kind of true (and I will make some more in future chapters). Also the fight between Gakupo and Kaito was loosly based off of what Draco said to Ron. Next chapter will be there first day in second term of school.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day, the sun is just barely up and the birds are chirping. And I am on the third fucking floor and it's still summer weather. 'What are Internet Co. VOCALOIDs and why do they sleep on the third floor?" Gakupo pondered I his head. "I don't think I am that special… And why is there no air conditioning on this floor?' The alarm went off and it was the start of another boring day of summer. Gakupo looked at the calendar and noticed just what day it was.

"SHIT!" He shouted as he sprung out of bed. "It's the 6th of September and I totally spaced it."

Gakupo got dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a purple button up shirt, a black tie, and sleek black dress shoes and a really fancy watch. He grabbed a backpack filled with all of his teacher supplies and paperwork.

Gakupo walked down the first set of stairs and was walking down the hall of the second floor. He heard muttering in the distance and got a little curious. In an electric blue room was Kaito lying over a bunch of binders, paperwork and textbooks. He kind of looked… dead inside.

"First subject is atoms, compounds, and ions….. hehehe moles….." Kaito muttered.

"Dude did you not sleep for decades or something?" Gakupo asked a little disgusted with how Kaito smelled like body odor.

"Eww take a shower man, you fucking smell like rotten tuna." Gakupo gasped

"Master for some reason….. Wouldn't stop buying…. Tuna….. It's all we have in the fridge…" Kaito mumbled into paper.

Gakupo went to the bathroom door in Kaito's room. 'What the fuck? They are luxurious enough to have a bathroom in their room. I am starting to really hate these Cryptonloids.' Gakupo thought as he filled the bathtub with cold water. He went back to Kaito and threw him over his shoulders. 'Kaito must have not been eating properly because he is really light, or maybe I am that strong' He then dumped Kaito into the freezing cold water, clothes and all.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Kaito screamed as the ice cold water pierced his skin. "What the fuck dude! Not cool!"

"Actually it's very cool." Gakupo joked.

"Haha very funny." Kaito deadpanned.

"Yes I'm hysterical. Now will you please scrub your body or I will do it for you. Trust me; you do not want me to do it. Gakupo sniggered.

"Well I am not going to scrub myself with you in the room. If you haven't forgotten, I still have my clothes on." Kaito hissed back.

"Fine, I'll get you some nice clean clothes, and they will have style." Gakupo said, as a matter of fact.

Kaito rolled his eyes as Gakupo left to grab his clothes. He took off his extremely cold and wet clothes and shivered in the water. Kaito reached for the expensive scented soap and was scrubbing his whole body. He then grasped the shampoo bottle from the shelf above him. The bottle slipped from his hand and spilled a shit ton of his expensive shampoo into the tub.

"Oh great." Kaito sighed.

He quickly grabbed the bottle and finished shampooing his hair. When Kaito finished his bath, he got out and dried his hair with a towel then wrapped another towel around his hips.

"So this is the most fashionable outfit I can supply with your miniscule tastes." Gakupo said as he brought the set of clothes in.

When Kaito turned from the mirror to look at Gakupo, the towel around his waist fell to the floor.

'Why is there a breeze between my legs?" Kaito thought but was cut short by Gakupo.

"UUhhhhhhhh! OHH MYYY GODDD!' Gakupo stammered with the biggest blush across his face.

Gakupo then ran out of the bathroom closing his eyes after seeing Kaito's dick in the open. Gakupo was running down the hall and did not pay attention when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey Master! Long time no see!" Gakupo chirped

"What's got you all in a mess?" Master asked tiredly.

"Oh! Nothing… Everything's just great! Hahahahaah" Gakupo said.

"You seem oddly distressed. Is something up" Master asked concerned.

"Well, I was just wondering why we have to work as teachers." Gakupo lied.

"I need you guys to pay for rent because as you can see, you're not really famous at the moment. If you can suddenly get a steady income from someplace else, then that's when you can quit your jobs." Master said blandly.

"Why should we be teachers?" Gakupo demanded

"Well the schools were the ones to call me first about it. They had a tragic accident and a few teachers have gone missing and it's been months now. They decided to have you guys as long term substitutes. They still can't find a great English teacher for the Elementary School. But the schools demanded you guys be teacher, considering you are a literal living robot with intelligent AI." Master deadpanned.

"I know that but don't you think the students will get scared if they found out what we are?" Gakupo asked.

"Well I mean, personally, I don't think anyone will be able to tell the difference between you and an average teacher. You're AI is so real, it's terrifying." Master joked.

"What about the hair?" Gakupo asked worriedly

"You're a walking encyclopedia. I think you can use your recourses to solve your little predicament." Master said as he paced down the second floor hallway.

"Use your recourses, he said" Gakupo mocked.

Gakupo stomped his way down to the first floor. 'Yeah, I can't really wear a wig because I have so much hair. I don't really want to dye my hair either.' Gakupo thought. He suddenly stopped when he saw Rin sprawled out on top of Len.

"What the heck is going on here?" Gakupo questioned.

"It's not what it looks like!" The twins objected.

"Yeah well it loo…. Wah!" Gakupo was cut off by slipping on a puddle of spilt milk.

"See we told you!" They shouted.

"Oh this is just great." Gakupo bitterly said as he felt the milk seep into his pants.

Gakupo got up and then went back upstairs to change his pants. Of course the only thing he has over the other vocaloids is having a rich and famous dad who bought him clothes. After he changed, he made his way back downstairs. He stopped when Kaito was in the hallway looking a little flustered.

"Hey… Sorry about that." Kaito said apologetically.

"Oh no it's fine. I now know that I am bigger than you." Gakupo joked.

Kaito frowned at the jab.

"Do you know how we will disguise ourselves?" Gakupo asked

"I don't know about you, but I think I'll wear a wig." Kaito smiled. "We have like, two hours before we go to work."

"Okay! Let's head out" Gakupo said.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Kaito asked

"If I were to get recognized by the public, I don't want to be alone." Gakupo said.

They paced their way to the car. Gakupo took driver's seat while Kaito sat on the left in the passenger's seat. As they approached the mall, they got out of the car. 'Seriously, what kind of mall opens at 6:00 AM' Gakupo thought. They made their way to a huge store that sold hair products.

"Hey do you think this hair dye will stay. It's like demi-permanent" Gakupo asked while holding a bottle of black hair dye. He looked behind to see Kaito examining some black wigs.

"Uhh yeah sure?" Kaito was clearly not paying any attention. "How much is this wig?" Kaito asked the Clerk.

"Oh that's ¥55000." She chirped.

Kaito suddenly lost all hope as he is currently poor from spending all his _hard earned cash_ on ice cream.

"Give me that!" Gakupo said aggressively as he took the wig and 5 bottles of black hair dye. He went up to the clerk and she rung them up.

"Your total is ¥66000." The clerk said as she finished ringing everything in on the cash register. "Thank you" she said as she took the debit card from Gakupo's hand.

As Gakupo put his wallet back into his pocket and the bag filled with hair products, the clerk shouted a "Have a nice day." Kaito was astonished at how Gakupo was able to freely spend money like that. Gakupo drove them back to the VOCALOID mansion and parked the car in the driveway.

"I really hope I have enough time to put this shit in my hair" Gakupo muttered.

Kaito spent an hour trying to get his wig on and surprisingly made it look real on his head. By the time Kaito finished getting ready, an impatient Gakupo busted through the door. Kaito turned to him, and time felt like it slowed down as he thought "Holy Shit! He's Hot!' Kaito blushed and turned away. Gakupo's hair was dyed a silky black with a slight purple undertone.

"Can we get going now?" Gakupo said impatiently.

'Kaito's thoughts were cut off and he suddenly came back to reality that Gakupo is still an asshole.

"No. I just have to put my makeup on." Kaito said sarcastically.

"Could you please hurry up? I don't like to be kept waiting." Gakupo said abruptly, missing the bit of sarcasm in Kaito's voice.

Kaito purposely took his time to fiddle around with his tie.

"Kaito! Seriously! I'm not getting any younger!" Gakupo shouted in rage.

"Well you're definitely not getting any older." Kaito said in a very snarky voice.

Kaito exited the bathroom and they both walked to the car. Gakupo started to drive them both to the High School and Kaito was day dreaming. As they arrived to the High School, Kaito's pleasant thoughts about Ice Cream came to an end. They hustled their way to their supposed classrooms. Kaito still had a little trouble remembering where his classroom was, but was able to figure it out. Gakupo on the other hand, found his classroom instantly in the History and English wing. The high school that they've been assigned to has a few foreign exchange students, which was weird seeing a few blondes in the mix of brunettes. The moment Gakupo entered his classroom, it was a mess. The students were running around and playing tag. 'For fuck's sake they are high schoolers.' Gakupo thought.

"Hey! Listen up! Everyone get back in your seats and we will begin our lesson." Gakupo shouted to the students in a very stern manner.

"My name is Gakupo Kamui, please call me Kamui Sensei or Sensei.

The students scrambled to their seats and some began to raise their hand for no reason.

"Yes? What is it? Gakupo asked, not amused with their previous actions.

"Hey Sensei, how are you that gorgeous? What products do you use?" a girl with dark brown pigtails asked.

"Oh boy." Gakupo sighed. "Anyone else?" He asked.

"Sensei, will you marry me." A girl with the most baby looking face asked.

"No. I'd rather not go to jail." Gakupo stated "anyone else going to ask pointless questions that are a waste of our class time?'

"Sensei, How are your eyes so crystal blue?' a girl with a light brown hair in a high ponytail asked.

"I was made this way. Anyone else?" Gakupo asked impatiently.

A boy with a bowl cut haircut asked "Hey Sensei, why does your voice sound a little robotic?

Gakupo stopped for a moment and thought about what he was going to say. He didn't want these students to find out about him being an artificial human. "Well you see, I was once a chain smoker and I had to have surgery done around my trachea. So I sound like this." Gakupo snickered quietly at his white lie because it was so horrifying and the student's believed it. The class went by sort of smoothly, as in most of the class seemed to be paying attention. When lunch hour hit, the students left the classroom and Gakupo was left to his peaceful silence. Of course that was ruined when Kaito decided to show up for lunch.

"You won't believe the worst experience I had." Kaito whined.

"Oh please share" Gakupo said amusingly.

"Like all the girls kept asking me if I was single and boys were praising me like I was some god." Kaito said.

"Did any of them ask if you sounded robotic?" Gakupo questioned.

"Well yeah, and then I told them I am a Vocaloid. Kaito stated. "And that's when the boys started praising me."

"I don't think we were supposed to mention that to them." Gakupo said as he face palmed.

The rest of the day went slow. Kaito went home early and Gakupo had to stay for practice. The boys were working hard on the team. It was when everyone was home that the 'good' news was mentioned. Everyone was chilling in the living room and that's when Master decided to show up.

"Everyone I have some good news." Master said with a slight bit of pride when he looked at Kaito. "So our little star over here, Miku, has gotten a lot of popularity on Niconico YouTube. She's gotten millions of views for her song 'World Is Mine' and her cover 'Ievan Polkka." Master took a great pause. "Now you all know that Kaito was deemed a failure when his voice bank was first released." Master took another pause and noticed that Kaito seemed to get really uncomfortable with this topic. "His voice bank sold over 1000 units in the past year. Kaito, you have become more successful and I am proud of you." Master finished his speech. Kaito of course got up and was crying, but it wasn't sadness. "Also Gakupo, You're song 'Dancing Samurai' became a hit on Niconico." Master looked as though he had one more thing to say. "Since Miku had become a Pop Sensation, I would like to inform everyone that she will be having her first concert in a little less than a year from now."

TBC

AN/ Haha Still can't write for shit. I was going to make this chapter depressing but I looked it up and in 2008, Kaito became more successful. So I just had to make it a little happy in the end. Next Chapter is probably going to center a little bit around Miku.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

January 30th 2009

'It's been a little over four months since the term started. I heard a rumor from master that we are getting an additional Crypton VOCALOID member soon. But for the past week I've been anxious. I really want to meet our new member so bad.' Miku thought as she was daydreaming in Math class.

"I heard there's a new English teacher at the elementary school" a boy told his friend's.

"Bet you they're evil" one of his friend responded.

'It must be a coincidence that there is suddenly someone who can fill the spot for the teaching position. I don't think it would be our newest additional VOCALOID' Miku pondered. 'Of course I have to prepare for my concert in seven months.' Miku was a little concerned when she brushed her fake wig hair away from her face. 'I know I have a concert to prepare for but I don't know which songs to sing.'

"Miku! Pay attention!" The math teacher scolded.

"Hai" Miku jumped.

After class Miku was hanging around one of her friend's. Nobody really knows about her being a VOCALOID so she is not really popular amongst her classmates. Suddenly a kid bumped into her full force. Miku fell to the ground really fast and wondered why her scalp didn't feel so tight.

"OH MY GOD! It's Hatsune Miku!" The girl, who bumped into her, screamed.

"OH MY! Can we have your autograph?" five people shouted at once.

Miku was held up by a line of people begging her for her autograph. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that her friend Rei was walking away crying. Miku pushed through the crowd of people surrounding her and ran after her friend. It was a little hard trying to find the short mop of brown hair in the midst of a crowd filled with brunettes.

"Hey! Rei wait! Please!" Miku shouted out to her friend. She managed to grab her wrist and pulled her in for a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a famous singing android?" Rei cried.

"I thought that it wouldn't matter. I didn't want anyone to know who I really was." Miku tried to rationalize. "I didn't want people to fear me because I am artificial." She admitted.

"But I am your Friend! I have a right to know my friend's secrets." Rei muttered.

"I know! I'm Sorry!" Miku apologized. "Hey how about you come to my house after school?" Miku asked.

"I don't know… I guess." Rei mumbled into Miku's vest.

"Cool, we could like hijack Len's room and play some Final Fantasy VII" Miku said cheerfully.

"You live with the famous Kagamine Len. Is Rin there too?" Rei asked excitedly

"Yeah I live with Rin, Len, Kaito, and Meiko. Gakupo lives there but he sleeps on the third floor because he's from a different company." Miku explained.

"Oh I love Rin and Len. Meiko is okay. Gakupo's song dancing Samurai is pretty cute. Also Kaito is a dweeb." Rei said.

"Oh Kaito's not that dweeby. If he's anything it would be depressed and angry." Miku stated.

"Really? He seems so much like a dorky prince in his music videos. Though I don't really like his voice… He sounds too robotic. Also, did you know most people ship you two in a lot of your songs? In fact, I would say it's the most popular VOCALOID ship." Rei rambled.

"Don't mention the robotic voice around him. It's an extremely touchy subject. He might have another episode if he is reminded of 2006." Miku said.

"Really? What happened in 2006?" Rei asked.

"He was deemed a failure by Yamaha. In fact it wasn't until last year he started to become successful. He's so salty at me right now for becoming famous." Miku explained.

"Well he shouldn't be too salty. It's because of those songs people had you singing with him in that he became so famous. I mean, that song Cendrillon that Signal-P had you two sing in became really popular. I think that's the song that got people to really ship you two."

"Yeah but I think he's salty because I am the reason he got a little famous. He wanted to get famous by himself. Or at least it seems that way." Miku babbled.

"Not to change subjects, but did you know that everyone ships Len with Rin." Rei said randomly.

"Oh we all know. They are pissed about it; Mostly Rin because she is a hard core lesbian. Though I don't think they care so much because they joke about it all the time around us. They do a lot of incestuous poses to see which one of us squirms. It's actually quite funny." Miku said.

"But they aren't really twins because they are artificial." Rei stated.

"Oh no! They are the closest thing to twins that VOCALOID can make. They share the same voice producer but are made to sound very different. They can't sound the same even if Len decides to do his very weird girly voice. I know the internet calls them mirror images. But that's like saying they're gender bents of each other. They have completely different personalities. I don't know: I am rambling again." Miku said.

"I guess I get what you're saying. But that doesn't stop the Internet from shipping them."

Miku later had Kaito drive her and Rei to the VOCALOID mansion. Gakupo decided to walk because he wanted some exercise. When they arrived to the VOCALOID mansion, there were balloons everywhere. That's when Miku remembered that they were getting a new VOCALOID member today. The moment Gakupo showed up everyone but Master and the new member were there.

"What is all of this? Is it someone's birthday?" Gakupo asked confused.

"Yeah. We're getting a new member today. I am pretty sure they are going to be a part of Crypton." Miku said excitedly.

"Ugg this is like special treatment. I didn't get a welcoming party on my first day. Master has favoritism for Cryptonloids." Gakupo muttered the last part so no one but Kaito heard him. Kaito rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Hey let's go play FF7." Miku whispered to Rei.

They went up to Len's rooms they could play on his PlayStation. Of course Len was already in his room half dressed. Miku opened the door but blushed when she saw a glimpse of Len's abs. That kid is ripped for a fourteen year old. That doesn't stop him from trying to cover up his exposed chest and slam the door like a schoolgirl.

"Oh my!" Rei said excitedly as she blushed. "Is he single?"

"Indeed he is." MIku sighed.

"As Len finished getting dressed, he opened the door to leave. Rei skipped into his room and sat impatiently on his couch while she waited for Miku to get her butt in there to play some FF7. As Miku was about to walk through the door, Len pushed her against the wall in the hallway.

"Why do you have some human in my room?" Len whispered harshly in Miku's ear.

"She was really sad earlier, so I really wanted to cheer her up." Miku blushed while trying to look away.

"I swear if she touches anything, I'll have your head." Len joked.

Miku's thoughts were stopped when she felt something pressed against her lips. Len was indeed kissing her. Miku shoved him away and took a few steps closer to the door.

"What was that for!?" Miku shouted.

"It's the price you have to pay for inviting someone in my room without my permission." Len smirked.

"Why do you have to have some weird crush on me?" Miku asked accusingly.

"Like I would ever have a crush on you! Whatever. Don't make a mess of my room." Len blushed while walking away.

"What was that all about?" Rei asked

"Len just being a douche bag like usual. He's been like this ever since minato had him sing 'SPICE!' back in October."

"Why would that make him act like a jerk?" Rei asked.

"Probably because he realized how lonely he is without a girlfriend." Miku joked.

While Miku and Rei were playing on Len's PlayStation, Gakupo was walking up the stair to go to his room. Len was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he bumped into Gakupo until he was flat on the ground.

"What's got you in a fuss?" Gakupo asked.

"Sexual Frustration?" Len joked. Although he looked for the most part embarrassed, he had a cold look in his eyes.

"Did Miku reject you again?" Gakupo snickered.

"Shut up! Not like your having the easiest time getting in Kaito's pants." Len retorted.

"I don't know what you mean." Gakupo blushed while he remembered the time he saw Kaito naked.

"The way you look at him should say enough. You're hopelessly in love." Len said in a very flamboyant manner.

"Whatever. Tell me when the newbie decides to show up." Gakupo said as he started walking to his room.

It wasn't until hours later that the newest addition to Cypton showed up. Len was sleeping on the black leather couch and started to dream about being Cloud Strife.

 _I was in the Mako Reactor preparing to destroy it. But I noticed someone standing behind me. I could feel his presence._

 _"_ _All you are… is an empty puppet."_

Len was awoken by a soft hand shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes quickly and saw and actual goddess in flesh right over him. She has long petal pink hair that cascades over her back like a waterfall. Her eyes are an ocean blue that reminds Len of all the fun times he had with Miku and Rin at the beach. 'She must be the newest addition to Crypton.' Len thought.

"Hey? Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Heaven?" Len asked while starring for a long time. Len shook himself out of his trance. "I'll get the others down here so we can all introduce ourselves properly" Len said while he got off the couch. "You should stay here. Gakupo's a bit of a grouch when he wakes up."

Len was then pacing up the stairs. He could hear from 20 feet away that Miku and Rei were still playing on his PlayStation. He then bopped his head into Meiko's room.

"Meiko, our newest member is waiting in the living room." Len stated and then turned to leave.

Len then forced his way over to his room were the two were probably goofing around. He poked his head through the door and was horrified with what he saw. His room was a mess. Everything scattered everywhere. Miku was playing the game like her usual self, but Rei was touching his precious guitar. 'This abomination will pay' was Len's current thought.

"What the hell are you doing? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!" Len roared.

"Oh I decided to give you a present." Miku snickered.

"Don't touch that!" Len shouted at Rei as he took his precious out of her arms.

"GET OUT!" Len shouted to the two dumbfounded girls. "This is the last time I will ever allow you to bring a friend of yours into my room" Len said coldly to Miku.

"Can I at least save first?" Miku asked.

"NO!" Len growled.

Rei left the mansion in a hurry because she pissed off her idol. Miku on the other hand stayed in Len's room.

"Get out of my room!" Len snapped.

"I don't think I want to." Miku said immaturely

"You're going to regret saying that." Len stated.

Len started to strip off his clothing.

"Len I'm still here." Miku shouted and blushed.

Len just gave her the most seductive look ever. Miku blushed.

"Why do you have to be such a pig?" Miku shouted and ran out of his room and tried to catch up with Rei.

"Hey Rei! Hold up!" Miku shouted. It's was dark outside and the street light barely lit the road up. Rei was standing in the middle of the crosswalk and turned to look at Miku. She had tears down her face. There was a light in the distance, but it was coming closer very quickly.

"Rei!" Miku shouted.

But it was too late. Rei didn't notice the car. It came so fast and slammed into her at full force. The car was swerving and was still driving at like 80mph. Miku ran over to her friend who was bloody and bifurcated.

"Miku…" was Rei's last word.

Miku didn't hesitate for a second till she called an ambulance.

"119, what's your state of emergency?" asked a female voice.

"M-my… friend just… *sniff sniff* got run over by a car. It was going 80mph on a residential street." Miku said between sniffles.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Could you please tell us where you are?" The voice asked.

"We're right at a street next to Sakurakoji Park. We're in Fujisawa." Miku cried out.

"We're going to contact the police as well. Stay where you are" The voice said.

A few minutes later, there were many bright lights that surrounded Miku. The police pulled her aside for questioning. Rei's body was taken into an ambulance.

Master was just sipping his cup of tea when he got a call from the police. They told him that there was a tragic accident and that Miku's friend Rei was killed. Later that night, while everyone else was partying for Luka's welcoming party, Miku was escorted home by the police.

The door rang and everyone stopped what they were doing. Master went over to answer it. Miku was at the door with the police. They were talking for a while. Len didn't understand what could have happened, but Miku had the most distraught expression.

"Len, could you please escort Miku to her room?" Master requested.

"Okay…" Len said.

Len walked over to Miku and was reaching out to touch her cheek to see if she's okay.

"Don't touch me!" Miku shouted.

"Len, show a bit of compassion for once. Can't you see the girl is traumatized." His twin said from afar. "I'll bring her to her bed."

Len was dumbfounded because he didn't know what he did wrong.

When Rin escorted Miku to her room, she got her a set of night clothes.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?" Rin gently asked. Miku shook her head in response.

Later that night, Len was woken up by screaming from the next door over. He got out of bed instantly. As he opened Miku's bedroom door, he saw her thrashing around in her sleep. He approached her and started to stroke her cheek to comfort her. Miku got up and looked at him but without recognition. She grabbed his neck and tried to choke him in her sleep.

"Mi..Miku. I can't… breath" Len grasped out.

"What's going on here?" Kaito shouted as he barged into the room.

"Help…!" Len chocked out.

"Len!" Kaito ran over to the two and pulled Miku by the waist away from Len. "We've got to wake her up somehow." Kaito said as Miku was thrashing in his arms.

"Rei! Rei! I'll kill whoever did this to you!" Miku screamed like a madman.

It took about twenty minutes for Miku to wake up from her night terror.

"Miku." Len said as he hugged her.

"Len….? Kaito? What are you two doing in my room?" Miku asked confused.

"Do you not remember what just happened? You were having some kind of fit; like you were possessed or something." Kaito worriedly exclaimed.

"I don't know… I can't remember" Miku whispered.

"What happened to Rei? You seemed so traumatized yesterday. You said in your sleep 'that you would kill someone' for doing something to Rei." Len asked.

"I don't remember…. Don't leave… please…" Miku hushed slowly.

Len and Kaito comforted Miku back to sleep. Len feel asleep on the floor while holding Miku's hand. Kaito decided it was a perfect time to leave. He was so tired and it was in the middle of the night. He was at this point, wandering around and went up a few floors. He started hearing loud bangs a few floors above. Kaito started to wander the 5th floor and that's when he saw a small figure with short brown hair. He got a little startled because it looked nothing like Meiko. He started to run down the stairs and into a room to hide. 'What was that?' Kaito thought and paced to his bed. He got under the covers and went to sleep. The next morning he woke up wondering why it felt tight around his waist. He also felt something breathe on his neck and long soft hair wrap around his shoulders.

"G-gakupo?" Kaito shouted embarrassingly. He blushed and tried to get out of Gakupo's iron grip. He was successful, but his squirming did manage to wake Gakupo up.

"Five more minutes." Gakupo tiredly said. He sniffed Kaito's hair and realized just who it was in his arms.

"K-k-k-kaito? What are you doing in my bed?" Gakupo stuttered. Gakupo let go of him and Kaito fell to the floor.

"I-I don't know. I thought I was in my room." Kaito said. "There was something that startled me last night and I lost direction of where I was going." Kaito tried to rationalize. "Hey by any chance, did we get a second new member yesterday?"

"Not that I know of." Gakupo shook his head and tried to help Kaito up off the ground.

"We should probably get dressed for work." Kaito said nervously.

"Kaito, it's the weekend." Gakupo replied.

"Well, we should get something to eat." Kaito offered

"Only if you cook for me." Gakupo winked.

"Maybe" Kaito said indecisively.

They were walking down the staircase to the second floor when Kaito tripped behind Gakupo and they both fell down the stairs. They both rolled down the last few steps and were tangled in each other's arms. Kaito's face mashed into Gakupo's and they were kissing. Not that they could enjoy it because their foreheads collided as well.

"Oww, you're on a roll today. Is this your way of seeking out my attention?" Gakupo joked.

"Eww. In your dreams." Kaito got up and walked away.

TBC

AN/ I've been watching too many depressing vocaloid songs. I also don't like making OCs because they are never interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a stressful day. I basically woke up in Gakupo's bed… eww. And now he thinks that I am trying to get his attention. If anything, I have a huge crush on Miku. I mean she's gorgeous. Of course she will never notice me. I mean seriously, Gakupo and I aren't even compatible. He's a Leo and I am a Pisces. I am basically perfect for Miku, unless Len sweeps her off her feet. Sad story is Len is also perfect for Miku.

I didn't realize I was lost in thought until the eggs I was cooking were starting to burn. Well shit. Looks like Gakupo will just have to deal. I place his eggs onto a high quality plate. As I hand the plate over to Gakupo, he starred at the plate for a solid minute before he took a bite.

"I made the eggs especially for you. I hope you like." I snickered.

"You call these eggs." He said disgustedly.

"Oh that's a shame. I tried so hard." I said sarcastically.

"You're definitely tried to kill me. That's for sure." Gakupo joked back.

"And you're the cockroach that won't die no matter how hard I try to kill you" I deadpanned.

I was casually sitting on the couch when Miku walked by. Her hair smelled like strawberries. It's such a sweet smell. I didn't realize I was blushing until Gakupo decided to point it out.

"You know you don't even have a chance at getting that fine piece of ass." Gakupo said. Although it sounded like he was joking, I could detect a hint of seriousness in his tone.

"Why don't you go after Luka and stop bothering me." I retorted.

"I would. She's really hot. But I have a feeling she likes Meiko." Gakupo said sadly.

"Maybe you're just not trying hard enough." I said while patting him on the shoulder.

"I don't feel like trying. Why would I when there is a really cute guy in front of me." Gakupo smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"No. Sorry but you're not my type." Gakupo turned away. Those words have stung so badly. I almost wish that he would have just told me that I'm attractive. But then I noticed the blush on his cheeks as he was facing away from me.

"You ass. You totally like me." I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. I heard what sound like Luka in Miku's room.

"Hey, I never properly introduced myself to you yesterday. My name's Megurine Luka." Luka said to Miku. She had a piece of cake on a paper plate in her hand. "I brought you some cake from the party yesterday." She said softly.

Miku was spacing out but she looked up and smiled. "Thanks Luka, I really appreciate it." Miku

"Hey I think I want to have a café business. But I don't know what I would call it." She murmured.

I pressed my ear to the door so I could hear the conversation better. But I heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Suddenly the door opened in my face and my nose started to bleed a little.

"What are you doing? Peeping on us, you perve?" Luka looked down at me with a menacing glare.

"I-I-it's not what it looks like. I just wanted to know if Miku was alright." I stuttered nervously.

"She's fine." Luka deadpanned and walked away.

'Now I know why Gakupo is not going after her. She's fucking terrifying. But at the same time, they're so compatible. I felt sad just thinking about it. Do I have a crush on Luka or something? Why would I be jealous? NO! NO! NO! I like Miku, end of story. But I have the sinking feeling that she doesn't like me back. She's been way too close to Len for the past five months. What am I saying? I am the 'Ice Cream Prince': everyone loves me.'

'Hmmmmm… I wonder what songs people made using my vocals.' I went to my bedroom and sat down at my computer desk. I turned on my computer and the first thing I did on the internet was poke around in Niconico. I watched a couple of songs I sang with Miku in. I blushed when I listened to the lyrics of Cantarella. I kind of like how the song is about the Borgias, and Cantarella being a dug that Lucrezia used. It's such a cute song. Cendrillon, however, made me lost in thought. I love how this song is about Cinderella. It's probably one of my favorite stories to read when I was first produced and it was only Meiko and I in the house with Master. After a few minutes, I found a really unpopular video called 'How could I Possibly forget?' It was a test song, but the person tuned my voice so well. It gave me hope that people would start liking my voice bank. Then I found the best song ever. It's a very new song called 'I'd Wished They'd Just Die'. As a listened to it, I felt that I could relate to this song on a spiritual level.

I stopped listening to these new songs because I was getting kind of hungry. I went downstairs and headed toward the kitchen. While I was making myself some rice balls, I heard Master talk to a few guys in the Living Room. I looked at my plate of rice balls and noticed that one of them was missing. It was quite obvious who was behind me eating my rice balls.

"Gakupo! What are you doing? That's my lunch!" I shouted aggressively at him.

"Shhh. Master seems to be having an important conversation in the other room. You're voice is at a 10, take it down to a 2" Gakupo shushed me by pressing his finger to my lips.

I peeked into the living room through the archway, and heard Master talk to some guys who looked like CEOs to something; probably the CEOs to Yamaha. What they were talking about did seem important.

"Miku will be having an interview that will be broadcasted around Japan. The fans want to see her get together with Kaito. What if we have them become a staged couple to the public. We could get a lot of popularity from this." One of the CEOs said to Master.

"I don't know. It's up to Miku. She might find it too stressful." Master stated.

Gakupo's eyes widened and he was too shocked for words. He turned around and left the kitchen. I could hear his footsteps going up the floor. 'Maybe he likes Miku too. I don't know. But I don't think he is taking the news to well. Not that I care. This could be a perfect chance to confess my love to Miku. We could finally be together.' I daydreamed to the thought of this.

 _February 17_ _th_ _2009_

It was finally my birthday. We also have an interview tomorrow. I am so excited to confess my love to Miku. She did agree at least to being my 'lover' in public which is great because now I have no shame in asking her to be my actual boyfriend. Everyone was giving me presents today and I felt great because I never had this much love on my birthday before. Gakupo did seem to be a little off. He just handed me his present and walked away. I think he went up to his room or something. Not that I care. My focus right now is on trying to get me and Miku alone so I can finally ask her out.

"Hey Miku, could I talk to you alone for a second?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Sure thing birthday boy" She giggled and tapped my nose with her finger.

She's such a precious cinnamon roll. How could someone not like her? We found ourselves alone in the hallway upstairs. This is the perfect place to ask.

"Miku, I have something I want to ask." I blushed and turned away because I could not look at her face. She's too cute and I might have a heart attack by her purity.

"What is it?" she asked in the cutest way possible.

"I-I-I l-love you. I w-want you to be m-my girlfriend." I stuttered because I feel so embarrassed. This was one of my deepest secrets that I just confessed.

"Yeah sure." She said sweetly.

I heard loud footsteps run upstairs and I couldn't help but wonder what Gakupo was doing. He seemed so troubled earlier. Miku and I held hands as we walked downstairs.

"Aww look at the little lovebirds over there" Meiko sighed happily.

Len looked really pissed. I wonder why. I smiled at Miku and she grinned back. This was definitely the best birthday ever.

 _February 18 2009_

It was the day of the interview. I can't wait to tell them how Miku and I are actually a couple.

After a few hours of getting dressed and making sure I didn't look like a complete idiot, we were driven in a limo to a building that was basically windows instead of walls. I was kind of nervous, mainly because I will be viewed from a lot of people all over Japan. I twiddled my thumbs as we sat on a plush couch in a room filled with Windows. The view was amazing. Mount Fuji can be seen behind the city. It's almost like the world was watching us right now.

The reporter asked a bunch of questions relating to Miku's success. But I couldn't help but blush when he asked us about how we came to be.

"Why did you two decide to start going out?" The reporter asked.

"Well Kaito asked me out with his big puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist." Miku giggled. I blushed and turned away from the camera. I didn't want people to see me like this.

"Why did you ask her out Kaito?" the reporter asked.

"I-I love her. I really wanted to be more than just friends." I gave Miku a kiss on the forehead. She blushed to the camera.

Later that day, after having a small date at an Ice Cream stand, we went home and watched some horror movies together. Of course we watched 'Ju-on: The Grudge' and 'The Grudge' just to compare Japanese acting to American acting. I laughed hard when we watch the American remake because Sarah Michelle Gellar trying to speak Japanese is the funniest thing ever.

Of course Gakupo just had to interrupt our moment with the sound of him drinking hot tea.

"Could you please drink your tea somewhere else?" I impatiently asked Gakupo.

"No. I feel contempt drinking it here." He said as he sat between Miku and I. Wow, new definition to cock block.

 _June 25 2009_

It was the day when we are gaining a new VOCALOID member. I heard it was a girl around the age of 18. The other rumor is that she is going to be an Internet Co. VOCALOID. I am so excited to see what she's like.

Later that day, after all the preparations for her welcoming party were up, we heard the doorbell ring. Rin went to get the door and she was awestruck with our newest member.

"DAAAAMMMMMNNNNN you're hot!" Rin flirted.

"Oh thank you. You're cute too. My name's Gumi. I am the newest addition to VOCALOID. Master said I am an Internet Co. VOCALOID, but I don't know what he means by that." Gumi introduced herself to us. Gakupo came out of his emo corner and decided that he will introduce himself to Gumi.

"My name's Gakupo. Or what my package says. Gackpoid. But please, call me Gakupo. I am an Internet Co. VOCALOID as well. It's not the best thing ever. We don't recognition for anything besides having famous singers for parents." Gakupo rambled.

"Oh that's funny because my package says that I'm Megpoid." Gumi laughed.

"Looks like they are getting close" I mumbled while rolling my eyes. Miku just stared at me for a good two minutes after saying that.

 _August 22 2009_

I was the day of Miku's concert. I was so excited to see my love perform. Even if it was just two songs, I am still proud of her. We were at the Saitama Super Arena for Animelo Summer Live. Miku was excited to see her 'voice provider/mom' live as well.

Miku later got up to sing "Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru". I roared so loud in the audience. I was so lucky to have front row seats. After that song she preformed "Black Rock Shooter" and was accompanied by a hologram of Black Rock Shooter, an anime character based off of her, and her mom. I felt so proud seeing her conquer her stage fright.

Later that evening, Miku was done performing and she was backstage. I snuck in backstage as well. I planned to give her a kiss because we never kissed before and I wanted to make it special.

"Miku!" I shouted to get her attention. She turned and gave me a big smile.

"I grabbed her by the waist and brought her real close. My face was inches from hers and I was ready to close the gap. At the last inch her hand shot up and separated our faces.

"Miku?" I asked wondering why the hell my girlfriend won't kiss me.

"Kaito, I have something to tell you." She muttered and looked away.

This is great; she's going to confess her love to me. I just want to hear that word.

"I can't keep doing this." She said.

"What? " I asked not processing what she just said.

"I can't keep being your girlfriend." She muttered.

"Why not? I thought we were close? Do you not like me?"

"We are close. And I do like you. But not in the same way you claim to like me. I see you like a brother. It feels too wrong." She said sadly.

I didn't wait around to hear what else she was going to say. I stormed out of the room crying. I thought we were destined to be together. I was so lost in my self-deprecating thoughts when I suddenly bumped into the one person I did not want to see.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Gakupo said sarcastically and stopped when he looked at my face. "I'm so sorry, Kaito. What happened? Are you okay?" He asked gently. He rubbed my bangs away from my forehead.

"Miku dumped me" I mumbled.

"Oh… I saw that coming." He stated

"You what?" I shoved him away.

"I had a talk with her many months ago, maybe January. I don't remember. But we were talking about…. never mind. Forget I mentioned anything." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait a second. You can't just start telling me something important and stop in the middle of it." I said disappointedly with tears running down my face.

"Uhhh.. it's embarrassing." Gakupo turned away and blushed.

"Can't be as embarrassing as getting my ass dumped." I deadpanned.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Wha…?" I asked and was cut off when he suddenly kissed me. Our lips moved against each others. He licked my lips. That's when I remembered just who I was lip locking with. I pushed him away hard.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily. Jeez he can't just do that after I had a terrible breakup. And it's not like I love him or anything.

"I love you." He said. My heart skipped a few beats when I heard him say that.

"What? Don't play with me. It's not like I like you or anything." I blushed and tried to look away without blushing.

"Miku came to me a little after New Years. I was having a panic attack and she was trying to help me out. We were in my bedroom when.."

"SHE WAS IN YOUR ROOM?!" I shouted angrily. The nerve of this pervert, forcing poor Miku in his weird kinky ways of living.

"As I was saying, she was trying to help me out and then we started to talk about our likes and dislikes. She asked me who I had a crush on. Of course it was you. But she told me that she only saw you as a big brother. She said she wanted to get us together." He muttered and blushed while starring in space.

"You mean to tell me that she was playing with my feelings the whole time?" I asked, astonished by this information.

"Well, in the nicest way possible, yes. But I have a feeling she was just trying to get me jealous." He said.

Oh great. Now my girlfriend dumped me and never liked me to begin with. Now Gakupo is saying he loves me. My life can't get any worse than this.

"Ugg stop it. I don't like you." I shoved him against a wall and ran away. I was crying to so hard. Why does my life suck so badly?

Later that night I was drinking Meiko's stash of sake. She will probably need to buy more alcohol later anyways. I was very tipsy by the time people started to come home. I heard footsteps come closer to me. In my blurry gaze, I could see black dress pants.

"Kaito, what happened? Get up." I heard a voice say.

"Gakupo? I need to get to bed. Could you help me up?" I asked, not in the right state of mind.

He had the cutest expression. He was blushing and sneering at me. I got close to his face and started to stroke his soft purple hair.

"You *hick* look so cute. I could eat you up right now. I drunkenly said as I clung to his neck.

"Kaito stop. You smell like sake."

"Carry me!" I shouted and jumped into his arms. I was wrapping his long ponytail around me. It smelled so good. Like French Vanilla Ice cream.

"You know, vanilla is my favorite smell." I blushed and in my blurry gaze, he stopped and starred at my face. He somehow brought me to my room. Damn he's so strong. How can he carry a 180 pound guy up the stairs? I was so lost in my distorted thoughts, and was tossed onto my bed. I saw him start to walk toward my door. I couldn't let him leave, I need his company.

I grabbed his arm. Somehow, with the weaker body I have, I pulled him on top of me. It didn't take much to get close to his face. I was near inches from him. Our noses bumped and I met his lips full on. He didn't move until a few minutes into the kiss. I started to change things up as I bit and sucked on this throat. He even tastes like vanilla. God take me now.

"Kaito, mmm, what are you ahhhh, doing? He moaned as I bit hard. I shut him up with a heated kiss. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth to breath and that's when I took the opportunity to snake my tongue into his mouth. Our lips were moving aggressively against each other. Mine started to bleed a little from his sharp teeth. I took the initiative and pinned him to the bed while stripping him of his clothing. I gave him butterfly kisses down his abs and to his thighs.

"Kaito, I think you should really reconsider what you're about to do." Gakupo said. Not like I cared at the moment.

"Gakupo, you're so hot. I hope nobody ever takes you away from me." I stated with a drunken smirk.

As I took off his black pants, He blushed and turned away. I couldn't help but stroke his dick through his underwear. He's so hard. As I started to slide his underwear down I could feel it twitch. Oh Lord I really want him now. I started to lick the head. His moans where sending shocks of pleasure down my spine. I started to suck on his dick, slow at first but gradually got faster. He tasted salty, but damn that vanilla scent is getting me hard.

"Kaito, stop. Before you regret it." He muttered I didn't listen because who's going to stop me when I am enjoying myself. I licked his dick like it was a vanilla ice cream cone. I would love for some vanilla ice cream right now. I sucked hard on his dick hoping to get something close enough to my favorite dessert treat.

"Kaito stop! I'm going to… ahh!" He moaned loud as he came in my mouth. I drink him up making sure I didn't spill any of it. He blushed hard at that and I really needed release as well. I clumsily started to undress myself. Gakupo realized what I was trying to do and helped me take off my clothes. I was completely naked and Gakupo just stared at me for a solid minute before he did anything.

He started to kiss my cheeks and worked his way down. I felt jolts of pleasure go down to my dick. I was in some serious heat, and if I don't get release in the next ten seconds I will scream. Gakupo was taking his time as he slowly places butterfly kisses on my abs.

"Harder please." I whined. I could take how delicate he was going. It was painful. I need some actual pain. I shove his head on my pecks, hoping he would bite somewhere. No, he only started to lick my nipples, as delicately as possible. God please kill me now, I can't deal with this. But my thoughts came to a stop when he suddenly bit on my nipple, hard. It sent so many jolts of pain and pleasure through my body. He started to stroke my dick. I felt him bite on my neck in various places. This did it for me. I came so hard in his hand.

Sleep took over me and I was cuddling in his arms.

 _I was in the middle of a white room filled with nothing. "You are a failure, Kaito." I heard someone say. No I'm not a failure. "He's just a dumb ice cream obsessed loser" I heard a female voice say. "He's not even that attractive""Yeah, he's quite ugly.""I can't believe Miku would date that loser.""I heard she dumped him""Serves him right""How can people call him a prince, he's more like a piece of trash""No wonder he's deemed a failure, his voice sucks"_

 _My dream was starting to become a nightmare after hearing these voices. I turned around and saw Gakupo._

 _"_ _I never loved you. I was just hoping to get some recognition" He said coldly. Suddenly there was a huge Centipede monster behind him._

 _"_ _Gakupo look out!" I cried. It was too late, as the thing tore off his head. Blood splattered everywhere and I stared at the big Centipede in front of me. It took the shape of Miku and she laughed at the scene in front of her._

 _"_ _I never like you. And now I took away the man you loved the most." Miku said as she got closer to me and held out a knife. She ran at me and was about to plunge the knife into my chest._

"AHHHH!" I grasped as I woke up from bed. I could feel long hair fall down from my chest to my naked thighs. To my horror, it was Gakupo in bed next to me. We were both naked and it made me wonder what the fuck we did last night.

"Gakupo! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I screamed hoping to wake this heavy sleeper up. He grumbled incoherent words and looked up at me.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"You committed the worst sin ever. Why did you take away my virginity?" I asked harshly.

"We didn't go all the way if that's what you're thinking." He murmured as then yawned into his hand. He started to stretch like a cat and then plopped right back down.

"Don't go back to sleep!" I tried to shake him awake. "What did you do to me last night?" I asked furiously.

"Well. You were kind of clingy and wouldn't stop kissing me. And then you started to suck me off. It was kind of weird seeing you like that." Gakupo said as we rubbed his eyes.

"If that's the case, then why am I naked? You totally violated my body you pervert." I severely stated.

"Ehh. You begged me to give you release." He said halfheartedly.

"What do you mean I begged for you? Last time I remembered I don't like your ass." I said ruthlessly.

"Kaito seriously, just go back to sleep. It's too early for this." He said as he face planted into my pillow.

"Whatever. Like I care." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

TBC

AN/ Well I don't exactly ship Kaito with Miku so I was really awkward writing this chapter. Someday I will put some RinXGumi because that's a good ship. I had to make the joke that Gakupo smelled like vanilla. Mainly because of Gackt's song vanilla being about sex and shit. Also, I love the thought of Kaito being extremely dense and of course and dorky ice cream sweetie to everyone but Gakupo. I started to do first person POV. It's probably going to stick to Kaito's throughout the fanfic.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _August 23_ _rd_ _2009_

I woke up with the biggest hangover this morning. I can't exactly remember what I did last night, but waking up with Gakupo naked does not settle well in my stomach. I apparently was the one who started it. I don't see why he couldn't have just told me no: I am sure I would have listened.

This is going to be a stressful year. I could just feel it. Miku has an event on her birthday and only Rin and Gumi can be featured in it. My jealousy has caused a sudden urge for my favorite creamy dessert. Don't know why; maybe I'm craving it? I went down to the kitchen to find Rin lip locking with Gumi. I blush a little and thought about previous events with a certain someone with purple hair. 'Eww no, I don't like him. Why the heck would I think about him?'

"Ahem" I coughed, not wanting this P.D.A. to continue in front of me.

"Ah! Kaito! What are you doing?" Rin blushed and scrambled to get out of the Kitchen.

"What was that all about?" I asked Gumi.

"Forget you saw anything." Gumi stammered nervously.

"Why? Everyone knows Rin likes women." I asked. Not knowing why it was a big deal.

"Rin wants to keep it a secret. Probably doesn't want people to tease her about having a girlfriend." Gumi shrugged.

"Oh okay. Just try not to do it in the kitchen. Anyone can walk through this archway." I said blandly.

I opened the fridge and only saw one tiny cup of Häagen-Dazs Vanilla Bean ice cream. I grabbed that thing like I was Black Friday shopping and ate it like it was the last one on the planet. The cold ice cream slid down my throat and the silky texture felt so good. It gave me a moment of bliss and I felt like I was in Heaven. "Eating ice cream in the morning? Isn't that a little unhealthy?" I heard Gakupo say as he walked into the kitchen. "It's not like you're any better. What's with you and eggplants?" I retorted. "I don't know what you're talking about" He said as he bit an eggplant. "I'm not playing this game again." I scoffed and walked away. I do not feel like dealing with his bullshit today. I decided to go to my room and play on my PSP that I bought with my own money. They released Project Diva last month and I binge that game like no tomorrow. I got pretty far; even perfect on some songs. It was a little disappointing seeing mostly Miku songs and a few Rin and Len songs. Sometimes I feel that Master is trying to make me feel better by saying that I am becoming successful. He is probably lying because I am depressed all the time. I saw what people post about me. I am one of the most hated of the VOCALOIDs. That's probably why they didn't put me in Project Diva. I also heard about a new VOCALOID being released. But from what I heard, she's an English speaking VOCALOID and lives in America with all the other English VOCALOIDs. Someday I would love to explore America. Right now, Master wants me to stay here in Japan. I don't know why. It's not like I'll ever be popular enough to be in a concert. I then spaced out and remembered what happened on Gakupo's birthday. _July 31_ _st_ _2009 (Flashback)_ I was snuggling with Miku on the couch. Gakupo walked in through the back door because his Dojo is actually in our massive backyard. He had the most jealous expression when he saw us. I didn't understand why Miku stuck her tongue out at him; maybe some game they're playing. Later that day we had cake and sang him 'Happy Birthday'. He had a few presents from us. It was probably one of the chillest birthdays we had in a long time. We didn't do much. We all played Truth or Dare and 7 Minutes in Heaven. For some reason, everyone wanted me to kiss Gakupo. Whether it was a dare or it was being locked in a closet with him. In fact it was Miku who seemed to want us to snog the most. This was extremely weird considering I was her boyfriend at the time. We all watched horror movies and ate whatever Gakupo wanted for dinner. Eggplant Salad was one of the last things I wanted to eat. I took one bite of it and made the most disgusted face ever. "Eww! How can you eat this shit?" I said as I shoved my plate away.

"You need to eat vegetables or you're not going to be big and strong. Not everyone can eat ice cream all day." Gakupo retorted and looked a little hurt.

 _August 23_ _rd_ _2009 (Present)_

Yeah that was a strange day. Just as I was thinking I was the most unpopular VOCALOID, here's Gakupo who's not even in Crypton. In a weird way, I have an advantage considering that Sega prefers Crypton. I also don't know why or how Master created us. I know we're robots. But for some reason our skin feels real and we do look like real people except for our colored hair. But even that is real. We also bleed real blood, which is strange. Though I think Master mentioned once that we're for the most part real people. I don't know what to think anymore.

I got up from my bed and went to my computer. I was extremely bored so I decided to browse Niconico. I had a curiosity to look up Gakupo just to see what comes up. I found Dancing Samurai with three different picture videos. I watched one and was dying of laughter within the first minute. This PV was a lot to take in. The person drew me with a horse hat and a Speedo. I don't know why it's the funniest thing ever but it's kind of accurate to us three.

I found a song called "Under the Darkness" and as I listened to it, I felt my face heat up when Gakupo started to sing. He sounded so smooth; unlike my robotic voice. If I could change my voice, I would.

Browsing through the many different songs people created using his voice, I found one called 'Turkish March – It's Over'. As I watched the video, I realized that the public has a way different view of Gakupo than what I'm used to. So everyone sees him as goofball?

I went back to viewing Mathru-P's uploads and saw a few Gakupo songs I haven't heard about before. I found one song that had a poorly drawn face on a square bouncing around as the PV. I then found another song called 'Episode 0', it was really depressing seeing a drawing of Gakupo die. Browsing even further into the upload list, I found one song with him and Miku.

"Over my dead body!" I shouted at the screen.

I heard footsteps in the hall get louder as they came closer to my door. As my door slammed open I heard "What are you yelling for?" by a curious Len. "Is that Gakupo?" He asked as the song kept playing. He saw a picture of Miku flash in the PV and he got a little bit angry as well. "What the hell? Don't tell me people ship this?" Len asked aggressively.

"I don't know. I guess." I shrugged.

"You better not ship it or I will personally cut you in your sleep." Len glared and left the room.

What was that all about? As I browsed further into the pit of hell known as Niconico, I found a cover of Gakupo and me singing Magnet. If I remembered correctly it's a Miku x Luka song. I scratched my heard as I clicked on the video. It can't be that bad…. OH MY GOD NOOOO! The first minute I listened to this I was blushing hard. I already knew the lyrics were about forbidden love but geez.

"Why am I the uke?" I asked out loud.

"Because you scream uke, Kaito" Gakupo said as he poked his head through the door. "Is that a cover of us singing magnet?" he asked with a bit of curiosity displayed on his face.

"Yes. Can you leave now?" I asked impatiently.

"No. I want to listen" He said. I gave him the most dumbstruck look ever. Why the fuck would he want to listen to something like this. That's when I heard him start to sing. The video was tuned very well, but nothing can compare to his actual voice.

"Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite

Itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete

"Okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru

Ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo" Gakupo sang along with the video. I blushed hard because he gave me a really seductive wink.

"Get the fuck out!" I screamed. The nerve of this pervert. I can't even get a little bit of alone time. And he just had to sing the most perverted part of the song.

"By the way, Master wants us to get groceries together." He said as an afterthought.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well we all need to eat dinner sometime tonight." He joked.

I didn't reply because I knew that this conversation would get us nowhere. We both got our shoes on by the front door and left. As I was walking towards the car Gakupo stopped me.

"What now?" I was impatient and I want to get back to my room.

"We're walking" He said.

"What? But I don't want to walk." I whined.

"You need exercise. You can't just lie around and play Project Diva all day." He stated. I rolled my eyes and started to head towards the Store. We had to cross several crosswalks. It looks like Gakupo knows what we will be having tonight so I just let him pick everything out. I don't really feel like eating tonight.

It looks like he was picking out stuff that's used to make Miso soup.

"Do you know where the dashi is?" He asked me.

"It's over there dumbass" I replied.

Once he got everything, we went over to the cash register. The cashier was a hot light brown hair woman with really big boobs. As Gakupo laid everything on the desk, she watched his muscles flex. She then winked at him and started to stroke his arm.

"Oh you have such nice muscles. Do you work out?" She flirted suggestively.

"Oh I have a little dojo I train in." He winked back.

I couldn't take it anymore. I don't like this feeling of jealousy.

"My friend here is gay" I shouted in anger.

"I like women" Gakupo mentioned to the clerk.

After a few moments hot tears pooled down my face. I ran so fast away from the scene before me. I don't even know why I'm jealous. I was crossing the road, not even caring if I wasn't on the crosswalk.

"Kaito!" I heard him shout across the road.

I just noticed a huge truck speeding down the road trying to slow down. 'Is it over? Am I going to die here?' I was knocked over onto the side of the road. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"You idiot, you could've died!" Gakupo shouted while lying on top of me.

I couldn't process anything. Huge tears were still running down my face.

"What?" I cried. I tried to stand up but immediately fell back down because I felt weak.

"I'll carry you." He said as he pulled my arms onto his shoulders and lifted my legs over his hips. He gave me a piggy back ride all the way back to the mansion. That was a long walk, but somehow he was able to carry me and the groceries. He delicately placed me on the couch then put away the groceries. Once he was finished storing stuff away, he returned to where I was.

"Come on." He said softly. He lifted me off the couch and dragged me to my room. He sprawled me on my plush bed and got up. I didn't want him to leave like he usually does, so I pull him back down. His head collided into my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it" his voice was muffled by my blue sleeveless shirt.

"Do you really love me?" I asked shyly. He nodded and that gave me reassurance that no bitch can take this man away from me.

"The real question is 'do you love me'?" He embarrassingly asked. I blush a little because I don't really know.

"No! Why would I like you?" I turned away because I couldn't meet his gaze. He tried to get up, but I had an iron grip on him. "Who said you had permission to leave." I said with all seriousness.

"It's hopeless." Gakupo muttered.

"No it's not. Now stay. You smell like Vanilla and it's making me feel better." I lied. Or it's not a lie, but it's not the complete truth either.

"Kaito… You smell like apples…" He took a big whiff of my shirt. Weird, I don't really eat a lot of apples. He kind of rolled over on the other side of my bed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later and he was fast asleep. I looked over at his sleeping form and felt my face heat up. He looked oddly attractive sprawled over like that. He always has an angry expression when he sleeps. I didn't even realize I got so close. I had a sudden urge to give him a little kiss. I leaned in and pecked his forehead. Probably the worst decision I made because now I was held in a death grip. Or maybe I'm over exaggerating. But he won't let me go. The pest did this on purpose. Whatever like I care. I laid my head on his chest and felt sleep take over me.

I didn't really dream of anything. A couple of hours later I was woken up by a strong smell of Miso soup. Everyone was already in the dining hall for dinner. I was the last one to show up. I sat down between Luka and Miku and starred at Len who was glaring back at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You know what." Len growled in his deep voice.

I don't know why Len is getting jealous for. I mean Miku dumped my ass like yesterday. Oh wait, is he thinking I am the clingy ex-boyfriend type? I don't even know anymore.

Gakupo leaned over my shoulder to pour some Miso soup into my bowl.

"I Hope you like it" Gakupo wiggled his eyebrows at Luka as he poured some into her bowl as well. She didn't hesitate to stab a fork in his hand.

"Ow, Luka! That's not nice." He cried while rubbing his bleeding hand.

"Idiot" I muttered.

Dinner was pretty loud. Everyone was getting along for the most part. It also went by really fast. When I finished with my soup, I washed my bowl and stored it away. Not feeling tired in the slightest; I decided to wonder the 5th floor. I haven't been up there since that time many months ago when I saw that girl. The hallway is dark and is ever so slightly lit up from the windows. There was a girl around the age of 16 leaning on the windowsill all the way down the hall. I pushed myself to take a few steps closer, but I was shaking.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. She turned around and looked at me dead in the eye.

"Kaito?" She looked at me funny. I don't even know who this chick is. Looking at her a second time she started looking a little familiar. I just can't place it. "You need to help me. Miku, she's hurt." The girl said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I don't remember…" she looked really lost. "Miku needs your help" she said a few seconds later.

"What wrong with Miku?" I do not know what the fuck is going on.

"She's having awful night terrors. It's going to keep eating away at her sanity if she continues to have them. I need you to convince her that my death is not her fault." She looked really anxious, like she is losing time.

"Wait, were you Miku's friend? I hear Miku mention a girl named Rei a lot in her sleep."

"Is that my name?" She asked.

"I don't know… Maybe?" I replied.

I blinked and she vanished from my view. Weird girl… Maybe I should check up on Miku. I walked down to the second floor where our bedrooms are. It's like 12:00 A.M. and I should probably go to bed, but I have a feeling that something's going to happen. Maybe I should just check on her before I go to bed. I poked my head into her bedroom and saw something that made me very uncomfortable. Looks like Len got lucky tonight. I might as well go bleach my eyes because I did not need to see that. I felt a small ache in my chest from seeing it happen in front of my eyes. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes. I quickly hustled to my room. As I got in my bed I noticed that a certain someone who was already in my bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I furiously whispered.

"You Cryptonloids have such luxurious rooms; I think I might sleep in here from now on." He smirked at my dumbfounded expression. Whatever. Like I care. I plopped myself onto my bed and pulled the covers over my semi naked body. Definitely did not enjoy the feeling of him spooning me like I was a body pillow. This is such a drag. What happened to my old life?

"Are you alright?" Gakupo whispered from behind.

"Go to sleep…" I yawned.

Once I was in a deep sleep, I started to dream of strange things. My vision started off as a grey blur and changed drastically to a battle scene in Edo Japan. I don't know why, but my lag was chopped off. And there was Gakupo casually lifting my body across the field. The scenes transitioned very quickly I lost track at what was happening. I was in a small house and Gakupo was screaming at my face. My leg was a bandaged bloody stump. What really caught me off guard was when Gakupo started undressing me. He lathered my body with butterfly kisses and slowly stroked my dick. I was getting so hard from this wet dream. It almost felt too real.

I woke up to Gakupo actually stroking my body. The most gentle strokes caused me to moan loudly. This was going to be a long night.

 _August 31_ _st_ _2009_

I woke up this morning feeling very cold and uncomfortable. The first thing I saw was the floor. Why am I on the floor? I got up and found a sleeping Gakupo sprawled over my bed in a deep slumber.

I crawled over him and tried to shake him awake. "What the fuck Gakupo?!" I screamed in his face. He pulled me into a death grip and was using me as a fucking body pillow. This is going to be a very long day… OH FUCK! It's Miku's birthday!

I am so happy I made her present. It's a plush leek doll. I am kind of an amateur at sewing so it's not the best, but hopefully she likes it. I also made her a card with a picture I worked so hard to draw.

I somehow crawled out of Gakupo's arms and went over to my closet to get the present that I stored. It's already wrapped and everything. I want to give it to her early today. I grabbed a decent looking pair of clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When I finished, I opened the door and found Len waiting there impatiently.

"My lord, you take forever." Len stated the obvious. He pushed passed me and shut the door in my face.

Geez what's crawled up his ass and died? I went back to my room and found my gift to Miku on my desk. I grabbed it and rushed over to Miku's room. I opened the door and saw something I did not expect.

"Oh hi Kaito." Miku said as she was putting on her kimono. I did not need to see that…

"I want to give you your present from me." I chirped. Handing the present to Miku, she gave me a curious expression.

"Oh thanks Kaito, but isn't it a little too early for presents." Miku smiled.

"Well yeah, but I just wanted you to receive at least one present before you're big concert later." I said nervously. I really hope she likes it...

Miku opened the card first and laughed. I felt like I wanted to die.

"This is so CUTE!" she squealed. "OH MY GOD, you drew all of us. I love it!"

Okay not as bad as I thought. She tore open the gift and cried. Wow aggressive much?

"It's so cute!" She held the plush leek to her chest and squeezed it really tight. "Thank you so much."

We all were sitting in the dining room waiting for breakfast. I guess Meiko is making it this time. When she returned from the kitchen, she was holding a pot full of soup. As she dished everyone out, I glanced at my bowl. Never thought I would be eating Potato Leek Soup in the morning, but it is happening.

"Cheers to our little star over here." Meiko said as she held her glass up.

"Let's Eat" everyone said in unison.

The soup was actually really good. I don't really like leeks, but Meiko is such a good cook I would have never noticed.

"Meiko, this is amazing" Miku said as she guzzled down her soup. She is such a precious Cinnamon roll. Rin was playing with her soup and flung some at Len's face using her spoon.

"What the fuck Rin." Len groaned and wiped the bit of soup off his cheek.

The morning went by really fast. Miku was getting herself prepared for her concert later today. It's the Miku FES'09 (Summer) concert today and I am so excited.

TBC

AN: Started college. I have no doubt that I suck at writing, especially after writing a "verbal self portrait" for one of my first assignments. So I won't be surprised if this story get either abandoned halfway through or I will drastically improve and change everything later. Most of this was written back in early August. It's been almost a couple months and I just remembered this was a thing. I also made a subtle reference to this one yaoi anime with weird samurai shit.


End file.
